


Cabin 11

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: The twins are taking Apparition lessons at Hogwarts when things go a bit wrong. Instead of appearing in the circular target on the far side of the Great Hall, they end up in the middle of a summer camp on Long Island, New York and walk right into a prank. Fortunately for the twins (and unfortunately for pretty much everybody else), getting pranked usually results in a beautiful friendship between the twins and whoever was clever enough to prank them.
Relationships: Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Cabin 11

"Alright boys, whenever you're ready, go ahead and give it another try. Remember, this is just practice, so you still have plenty of time to learn before your Apparition test."

Twycross had the patience of an experienced Driver's Ed teacher as he spoke to the twins. He'd been teaching all the sixteen- and seventeen-year-olds how to Apparate for years, so not even the Weasley twins could shake him.

At least, that's what he thought.

The twins jumped up and down a few times, shaking out their arms and trying to get in the zone. Like most things in life, they were doing this together.

"Alright, ready Georgie?"

"Ready Freddie."

As one, the twins focused as hard as they could, trying to cast the spell correctly. They really did try.

When they opened their eyes again, at first it seemed like nothing was wrong. They were still standing across from each other, which was the goal in the first place. But, after a few more seconds without Twycross critiquing them or telling them to try the same thing coming back, they knew they'd made a mistake.

Slowly, the twins turned away from each other to take in their surroundings. They were no longer in the Great Hall, in the middle of Hogwarts castle. Instead, they were standing outside on nice, green grass, in the middle of a bunch of strange-looking buildings.

"Where are we?" asked Fred, turning around in a cirlce.

"No idea... what were you thinking of when you Disapparated?"

"The same things I was thinking of last time! I think."

"Me too." They looked around for another minute, but saw nothing familiar. "Well Freddie, we might as well see if we can find somebody to tell us where we are."

The twins headed for the nearest building, one with a massive owl carving on the door. George knocked a few times, and the door swung slightly open on its own.

"What do you think? Should we go in?" asked Fred.

"Might as well. Maybe somebody's inside who can give us answers, since they left the door open."

Having made up their minds, the twins shrugged and walked all the way through the door together. As soon as they cleared the threshold, something from the ceiling fell on their heads, absolutely soaking them with water and dropping little rubber bugs.

"What just happened?" asked Fred, turning to his twin in confusion. George leaned down and picked a little rubber spider up off the floor, giving it a good look before saying anything.

"I have no idea," he finally decided.

There was no one in the cabin, and the twins were just getting ready to go back outside and check another cabin when the door burst open and two boys with brown hair came running inside.

"What—" The taller one started speaking, but stopped and skidded to a halt when he caught sight of the Weasley twins. "Who are you?"

"We could ask you the same thing!" said George. Other than their height, the two-brown haired boys were almost as identical as the Weasley twins.

"You're the strangers in our camp!" cried the shorter one.

"And besides, we asked first."

Fred and George looked at each other, then figured it couldn't hurt to give some answers. They'd come in here to meet people in the first place, after all.

"I'm Fred, and this is my twin, George," said George. This was their favorite joke to play, and he wasn't going to miss such a golden opportunity to do it. "We showed up here by mistake, and we have no idea where we are."

"Or what's with all the water and fake spiders," added Fred.

"That was us," explained the shorter one. "I'm Connor, and this is my older brother Travis. We were trying to play a prank on this cabin, so when they all came back from lunch they'd get water and spiders dumped on them, but... well, you triggered it first."

The twins looked seriously disappointed, so Travis spoke up.

"It's okay though, we still have the entire rest of the summer to prank them. Heck, we can just put the rubber spiders in their beds and it'll basically be like nothing went wrong."

Connor and Travis moved to pick up the bugs, and of course the twins helped. Prank masters that they were, however, they couldn't just leave it at that.

"You know what we did once?" asked George once the boys had gathered all the spiders. "We tapped fake bugs on the inside of lamps, so that when you turned the lamp on it looked like there was a giant bug crawling around on it."

Connor and Travis' eyes lit up at the idea, massive grins spreading across their faces.

"That's a great idea!" Connor declared. "Let's do that instead!"

The twins practically cackled in glee as they helped the brown-haired brothers stuff every light source in the room with fake bugs. With all four of them helping, it didn't take long, and before they knew it all the spiders were hidden safely away, lying in wait.

"Alright, we better get out of here before everyone comes back from lunch. I can think of at least three people in this cabin that would kill us on sight if we're still here when they turn the lights on," said Travis, a massive grin on his face.

The four boys walked back outside into the nice summer air. The Stolls began strolling towards a big body of water, so the Weasley twins followed, since they didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"So what is this place?" asked George, looking around curiously as the passed one strange building after another.

"It's a summer camp..." said Travis, clearly reluctant to say much more than that.

"So who are you guys anyway?" asked Connor, looking just as curious as his brother. "I mean, besides your names. How did you get here?"

The twins glanced at each other, not sure what to say. With two family members working for the Ministry, they were both well aware of the Statute of Secrecy and the consequences for breaking it. But it seemed like the Stolls had a secret too, and something about them just made the twins feel like they could trust their newfound partners in crime.

"We... used magic..." Fred said cautiously. He didn't want to say too much too quickly, so they'd have time to change course if they really needed to.

"Magic..." The Stolls looked at each other with the same apprehension Fred and George were feeling, and after another few tense seconds, the twins decided they'd had enough.

"Alright, let's do this: we tell you everything about us, you tell us everything about you, and none of us ever tell anyone else anything," George declared.

Travis laughed a little, extending one hand to George. "Sounds good to me. It'll be nice to be done beating around the bush."

All four boys agreed, and the twins went first. They quickly explained about being wizards and the Apparition class that brought them here, and thankfully the Stolls accepted the story without many questions. Then, Connor and Travis did their best to explain about Camp Half-Blood and the Olympians, and while the twins were a little more shocked than their new friends, they managed to process the story and get back to the most important part: pranking.

"So what I'm hearing is, you two are the American versions of us?" said Fred.

"That sounds about right!" said Connor happily.

"Hm. Well, since we can't really do anything other than wait for someone to come find us, why don't we help you two with some pranks while we're here?" suggested Fred. Neither of the twins were seventeen yet, so even if they were good enough to Apparate home they weren't allowed to.

"Sounds good to us!" Connor decided. "We're going to wreak havoc on this camp."

Borderline-evil grins appeared on all four boys' faces as they stood by the lake, finding a secluded area where no one could see them to begin planning.

The Stolls took the lead on coming up with pranks, since most of the twins' pranks relied on magic, which they couldn't use here. They decided they'd be more effective if the rest of the camp didn't know about the twins, so they planned the rest of their day based on when different campers would be where. The twins had no idea when Twycross or some other Minsitry wizard would show up for them, so they wasted absolutely no time getting started.

First, while everyone was busy with different activities, they decided to go after the empty Big House. It wasn't empty very often, and it was the riskiest target, but the Stolls were confident Chrion would be kept busy with teaching the twelve-year-olds archery, and Argus was out doing rounds.

With the help of the Weasley twins, the four boys blew up as many balloons as possible, then taped them together in clusters. They'd never have enough time to fill the entire Big House with balloons, but they could certainly fill the windows and make everybody think they'd filled the entire thing with balloons.

"It's too bad we're not quite seventeen yet," said Fred. "Or else we'd be able to fill the whole house for real, with a little bit of magic.

"Whenever you two leave, you better come back when you turn seventeen so we can do that," said Connor.

The twins just grinned and put the first clump of balloons in the window.

"Alright, what's next?" asked George, hands on his hips as he surveyed their work in satisfaction. Every window in the big house had a bunch of balloons taped in it so from the outside, it looked like there was a four-foot layer of balloons sitting in the house.

"Well, there is one me and Travis have been meaning to try..."

"You ever heard of those chicken bouillon cubes?" asked Travis. The glint in his eyes was almost manic, which made the twins practically giddy with excitement.

"Never heard of it," said George.

"But I get the feeling we're about to hear plenty," added Fred with a grin.

"Good instincts," Travis agreed. "Basically, it's a little cube of all the stuff that goes in chicken soup but without the liquid. Connor and I have been wanting to stuff them in the shower heads for a few weeks now."

The twins took a minute to think about it, and then their eyes lit up when understanding finally dawned.

"You're going to make chicken soup showers!" George cried in delight. Fred and Connor high-fived, truly evil grins spreading across all four faces.

"We're going to have to bring some of this back to Hogwarts," Fred said happily.

"Definitely."

"Alright, come on! There's no time to waste, we can't risk somebody coming in and catching us," said Connor. They made a quick pit stop at the Hermes cabin to get the chicken bouillon the Stolls had been hiding, then continued on to the camp showers.

"This is brilliant," said Fred happily as he unscrewed the first shower head.

"Thanks! We thought so too."

As quickly as possible, the twins and the Stolls made their rounds through all the camp showers. After just over half an hour, with only a few incidents that required squeezing into a single stall to hide, all the showers in the camp were ready to spew chicken soup on the next person to use them.

"This has been the best day ever!" Fred cried as the four new friends hid behind the Hermes cabin, out of sight of the rest of camp.

"And there's more where that came from," Travis said. "It's time to move on to some more personal pranks."

"Okay, let's get started. Solace is on his way to the cabin and the rest of Hermes is busy with sword fighting in the arena," said Connor. The four boys started walking, sneaking around to the front door and going in to find a completely empty room. "Perfect."

"So where should we stand?" asked George, looking around the room.

"Ooo, what if we were over here in this corner?"

"That looks great!" Travis agreed. "Okay, now just stand there and look creepy."

"Will's here!" Connor cried, leaping back from the window to stand with his brother. Fred and George were standing in one of the back corners of the cabin, as still as possible, trying to keep the smiles off their faces as a perky blond camper walked through the door.

The camper, Will, paused before he got through the door, clearly wary to strut into the Hermes cabin to meet Travis and Connor, alone. He pushed open the door, and when nothing fell on him, he walked the rest of the way across the threshold.

"Hey, so you guys said the Aphrodite cabin— who are they?" Will had caught sight of the Weasley twins, finally, and turned his attention to stare at them. They didn't respond, and the Stolls turned around to where the twins were standing, looking just past them before turning back to Will.

"Who are you talking about, Solace?" asked Connor.

"The two guys in the corner! Come on, don't try to tell me you don't see them, I know you two well enough that I'm not gonna fall for that."

"Will, there's nobody here but us..." said Travis, looking concerned. Will clearly still didn't believe them, but the Stolls were patient. They had two pranks running at once, and they were perfectly happy to run the second while they tried to convince Will of the first.

"You can't seriously expect me to believe you don't see two redheaded twins standing in the corner of the cabin."

"Is this for the rubber snake we put in your bunk last week Will?" asked Travis. "Because honestly, if it is, it's a pretty lame attempt at a prank."

"We need to give him a lesson in pulling pranks," said Connor, and Travis nodded in agreement. Will opened his mouth to speak again, looking at the twins with a little more apprehension than he had before, but Connor continued before he could. "Anyway, we called you here because we need some help."

"Yeah? With what?" Will hadn't taken his eyes off the twins, who hadn't taken their eyes off him. The Stolls continued as normal, which was only freaking Will out more.

"You know how we replaced all the Aphrodite cabin's hair products with hair dye last week?" asked Connor. Fred and George had to fight to keep smiles off their faces, but Will was still staring at them, so they managed.

"Yeah..."

"Well, they're making us do penance by helping them with a project." Travis paused like he was distracted, then sighed heavily. "Will, you look insane, staring holes at a blank spot on the wall like that. Can you focus?"

"Yeah, we don't want the Aphrodite kids painting our cabin pink in the night for revenge."

"I'd be able to focus better if you weren't pulling this stupid prank..." said Will, dragging his attention away from the twins to focus back on the Stolls. He sounded less and less convinced that the twins in the corner were a prank with every word.

Connor did an exaggerated eye roll, and Travis sighed like he was giving up.

"Alright, whatever Will," said Travis. "Just bring all the trash you can find to the Aphrodite cabin, okay?"

"What?" That distracted Will from the twins, if only just a little bit. "Why would they want trash?"

"They're doing some kind up upcycling project or something, I don't know, they just said to bring all the garbage we could find to the Aphrodite cabin for them to beautify or whatever," said Connor.

The last time Will looked back at the twins, Fred had made eye contact with him and now wasn't blinking. Will was completely locked in his impromptu staring contest, and as a result the Stolls' lie slipped right through his defenses.

All Will wanted to do was get out of there as fast as possible.

"Uh yeah, okay, sure. Garbage. I'll get on it and I'll pass it along."

"Great, thanks Will," said Connor, trying to sell his relief as much as possible.

"And hey, I know you're a healer and all, but you might want to go have one of your siblings give you a concussion test or something. Seeing people that aren't there isn't usually the best sign of health."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Will waved Travis off, but he sounded distracted, and he didn't take his eyes off the twins as he backed out the door. "I'll uh... I'll see you guys later."

No one moved for a full sixty seconds after Will left the cabin, just to make sure he was really gone. Then, as one, they all broke down laughing.

"Did you see his face when we told him we couldn't see you?" gasped Connor between breaths. "He looked like he was gonna pass out on the spot!"

"He didn't even question your explanation about the garbage! He's going to go spreading that around now!" George added cheerily.

"Excellent job boys, prank well played all around," laughed Travis, shaking the hands of the three other boys.

"Truly, an outstanding partnership," George agreed.

"So, what's next?" asked Fred, once everyone had calmed down a little. "I like these muggle pranks of yours, and we'd love to get some more ideas before we have to go back to Hog—"

The twins were cut off by a loud pop as an older wizard, Mr. Twycross himself, appeared in the room.

"Oh thank God!" he yelled when he caught sight of the Weasley boys. "I've been searching for the two of you for hours! Never! Never in my entire tenure as a teacher have I had two Apparition students completely disappear as the two of you did!"

The twins shared a look, not quite sure what to say, as Twycross took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Now, boys, we're going back to Hogwarts right this instant. Albus wanted to close the Apparition zones in the castle ages ago, but of course we couldn't..."

By some miracle, Twycross hadn't noticed the brown-haired Stoll boys standing behind him. Fred and George weren't about to point them out, since it would result in their memories getting wiped, and they walked over to Twycross casually as though they hadn't been pulling pranks with their new half-blood friends for the past several hours.

Twycross paused a minute to gather himself, and the twins took their only opportunity to say a hasty goodbye to the Stolls.

"We'll be back with wizard pranks as soon as we turn seventeen," George whispered. Both Stolls shot them grins and thumbs up, and then it was Fred's turn to deliver the final bombshell of the prank marathon.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Fred. He's George."

The Stolls looked confused for half a second, and then Fred and George saw their faces start to break into amazed grins just before Twycross took them back to Hogwarts with a quick flick of his wrist.

"Alright boys, we'll continue the Apparition practice next week," said Twycross once they were safely back in the Great Hall. "In the meantime, you two should run along to bed."

The twins were heading out of the hall before Twycross had even finished his sentence. They only had a couple months to come up with the perfect plan for unleashing every possible magical prank on Camp Half-Blood.

Fred and George couldn't wait to see the Stolls again.


End file.
